ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions)
The stylized version of the Ghostbusters: The Video Game was developed by Red Fly Studio. It is loosely based on the films. The DS version of Ghostbusters is different from the stylized therefore has its own page here. ]] Consoles *Nintendo Wii *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation Portable (PSP) Gameplay Plot The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving day 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. The Ghostbusters are training a new recruit, who Dr. Venkman insists they simply call "Rookie". A large PKE shockwave then hits New York City, and sends the team on a variety of calls to capture ghosts that result from it, including the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Throughout these calls, they are hounded by Walter Peck, now head of the Paranormal Contract Oversight Committee (P-COC) as appointed by Mayor Jock Mulligan, who warns them about causing too much damage in their ghost capturing activities. The Ghostbusters discover through a series of adventures and encounters with museum curator Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn that Ivo Shandor, the architect who designed 55 Central Park West that was once used to summon Gozer, had also designed a network of tunnels to channel ectoplasmic slime through the city, including specific Shandor-renovated buildings acting as nodes on a mandala, as a means to merge the real world with the Ghost World and bring forth another Great Destructor like Gozer. The Ghostbusters help to destroy the nodes and capture the node guardians at the Sedgewick Hotel, the New York Public Library, and the Museum of Natural History.At the last node in the middle of the Hudson River they discover a mansion on an island rising from the water. As they explore it, they find that the island belonged to Shandor and that Ilyssa is his descendant. They also discover machines pumping the slime into the tunnel network and disable them as well as the final Mandala node, and escape the island just before it sinks back into the water. When they return to the mainland, the Ghostbusters find that Ilyssa was captured and the containment vault shut down, releasing the ghosts, and suspect that Peck has been possessed and is trying to call forth a Great Destructor. A massive mausoleum appears in Central Park and the team fights their way into the central structure. Inside, they find both Ilyssa and Peck chained to walls and discover Mayor Mulligan possessed by Ivo Shandor himself who used Peck as a scapegoat to avoid detection. The Ghostbusters are able to exorcise Shandor from the Mayor before he can sacrifice Ilyssa as part of a ritual, but are pulled into the Ghost World where they are forced to fight Shandor in his Destructor form, a blue skinned, hooded figure with immense power called the Architect. They manage to defeat Shandor by crossing their proton streams, and return back to the real world, where they rescue Ilyssa, Peck, and the Mayor before the mausoleum collapses. During the credits, the four Ghostbusters determine that five of them is just too many, but decide to offer Rookie a position as the head of a yet-to-be-opened Ghostbusters franchise in another city. Characters Playable Character * Rookie * Female Rookie (Stylized version exclusive) Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) * Hotel manager * Dr. Rutherford Villain Ghosts * Animated Object: Class 5 * Chef Sargossa: Class 7 * Kitchen Wisps: Class 1 * Possessed Object: Class 3 * Sous Chef Ghost: Class 3 * Slimer: Class 5 * Construction Ghost: Class 2 * Book Golem: Class 7 * Electrokinetic Specter: Classes Various * Electronic Wisps: Class 4 * Gargoyle: Class 6 * Marshmallow Mini: Class 5 * Printer Paper Zombie: Class 2 * Stay Puft: Class 7 * Azetlor, The Collector: Class 5 * Book Bat: Class 3 * Book Centurion: Class 4 * Book Golem: Class 7 * The Grey Lady: Class 7 * Transmogrified Grey Lady: Class 5 * (Blue) Library Phantasms: Class 4 * (Purple) Library Phantasms: Class 4 * (Yellow) Library Phantasms: Class 4 * (Red) Library Phantasms: Class 4 * Literature Page Zombie: Class 3 * Black Slime Floater: Class 5 * Civil War Ghosts: Class 5 * Egyptian Mannequin: Class 4 * Flaming Skull: Class 4 * Hound Demon: Class 4 * Mayan Mannequin: Class 4 * Snot Hag: Class 5 * Black Slime T-Rex: Class 7 * Wayward Possessors: Class 4 * (White) Hotel Phantasms: Class 2 * (Black) Hotel Phantasms: Class 2 * Docile Echoes: Class 1 * Malevolent Echoes: Class 5 * Spider Scuttler: Class 4 * Spider Witch: Class 6 * Transmogrified Spider Witch: Class 7 * Black Slime Behemoth: Class 7 * Black Slime Elemental: Class 6 * Black Slime Scuttler: Class 5 * Black Slime Spawn: Class 4 * Cultist Ghost: Class 6 * Scuttler Queen * Slime Lab Elemental: Class 6 * Gozerian Servitor: Class 7 * Grave Golem: Class 7 * Grave Scuttler: Class 6 * Gravedigger Ghost: Class 6 * Imp Demon: Class 6 * Stone Cherub: Class 6 * Shandor, Gozerian Sorcerer: Class 7 * Shandor, Ascendant: Class 7 * Stone Elemental: Class 6 Paranormal Related Items * Ectoplasmic Debilitation * Ectoplasmic Material Bonding * Electrokinetic Absorption Event * Psychokinetic Biological Inhabitation * Psychokinetic Door Manipulation * Charged Destructor Manifestation Residue * Destructor Manifestation Residue * Spirit Lock * Cold Spot * Ghost Snare * P.K.E. Resonant Motility * Extraplanar Obelisk * Mandala * Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Residue * Negatively Charged Ectoplasmic Source * De-Ionized Ectoplasmic Secretions * Phantom Architectural Remnants * Phantom Craftwork * Phantom Labyrinth * Entropic Bias * Ethereo-Spatial Rift * Spectral Spawning Husks * Ectoplasmic Residue * Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm * Non-Anthropomorphic Conglomerate Other Terms * Paranormal Investigator I-IV * Allies * The Destined * The Skeptic * 13th Floor Effect * Symmetrical Stacking * Imbued Spirit Vessel * Plasmic Resonance * Poltergeist Effect * Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasma Distribution * Dark Matter * P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles * Capture and Trapping * Ecto-1 * Marine Ecto-8 * Gozerian Codex Levels * Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (stylized version) * Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version) * Checking Out the Library Level (stylized version) * Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (stylized version) * Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version) * Lost Island Rising Level (stylized version) * Central Park Cemetery Level (stylized version) Places/Locations * Firehouse * New York City Public Library * Sedgewick Hotel Trivia *Tobin's Spirit Guide has 109 entries listed in the data files on the video game disc, but there are only 93 entries in the actual game itself. The entries cut from the video game are: **Adhesive Memo Zombies **Avatars **Ghost Hunting Tome **Gozer **The Initiate **Inter-Dimensional Cross-Rip **Kitchen Conglomerate **Mannequin Wisps **Marshmallow Hoppers **Office Wisps **Phantom Matter **Protective Psychokinetic Barrier **Psychokinetic Manipulation Event: Museum Implements **Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm **Unassuming Demons **Will O Wisps Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Video Games